<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stay like that by sippingonsilverwine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628057">stay like that</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sippingonsilverwine/pseuds/sippingonsilverwine'>sippingonsilverwine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beomgyu cares about you so fucking much, Beomgyu loves you very much, Concerned Beomgyu, Cute, F/M, First Time, Fluff, I Love You, Lovely choi beomgyu, Mature story, Sex, Soft Choi Beomgyu, Stay, Sweetheart Choi Beomgyu, beomgyu - Freeform, choi beomgyu - Freeform, explicit - Freeform, fuck but the cute kinda one, proposal, virgin, y/n</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:16:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sippingonsilverwine/pseuds/sippingonsilverwine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was as simple as that. You wanted him to stay like that forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>stay like that</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story contains 18+ and explicit content so read at your own interest and concern. Thank you for choosing to read my story. I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Shoot!" you screamed feeling his juices filling up your stomach and eventually releasing yours with his, making you feel euphoric. His hands on your waist while yours were digging into the sheets. He took his member out slowly making you moan in pleasure. With liquid dripping down through your hole, you flinched feeling beomgyu's tongue licking them clean like a little kitten.</p><p>
  <em>Flashback</em>
</p><p>You and Beomgyu were dating each other for a while now and there was no doubt that he was the sweetest soul you've ever met. You felt pathetic for wanting to live with him for the rest of your life but again, you for sure knew you wanted him so badly. You were having big plans for your proposal. Yes, you wanted to marry him. It sounded like a joke, even to you but you couldn't just stop yourself.</p><p>The funniest part to you was that you didn't even have sex with him yet but you wanted him. But the thought provoked you why not? But you felt uncomfortable not knowing how to ask for it.</p><p>Since Beomgyu and you were roommates now, it was a bit easy for you to ask him. But you weren't still so sure of how to ask for it. He came home pretty late around eleven in the night. How desperate must you look for waiting that long, you felt embarrassed of yourself. The fact that you have never had sex with anyone didn't stop you from wanting to loose it to Beomgyu, it only made you more excited. But you were scared and nervous of not knowing how to handle the pain at the same time. </p><p>"Hey" you said to him with awkward fingers waving him a hello. He replied a smiling hello to you back. He kissed you on your forehead as usual and said "I'll take a bath first. I'm so tired". "Ah.. OK" you replied. You were questioning your choice of doing it as you didn't want to make him feel more stressed and tire him out even more.</p><p>He came to the hall of your room after finishing his bath, drying his hair with a now wet towel. "So how did your day go y/n?" he asked and smiled at you. "Yeah.. Good.. I guess" you showed a dull smile at him.</p><p>"What's wrong?" he knew it right away. "N-Nothing.. It's nothing. Don't worry." you tried to fake a smile. "Nope there's definitely something wrong. What happened love?" you felt a different kind of way when he called you love. It was sweet but was not definitely helping you, when you were already feeling horny.</p><p>"It's just that i-" you were really shy. "Come on! You can tell me anything you know that right?" he demanded you to tell him. "I'm ready to give you anything" he added. Your eyes widened. You slowly walked closer to him and hugged him. You could hear his heart beating. He hugged you back. His tall figure made you fit perfectly inside of his arms. "What's wrong tell me now come on" he asked you softly. "It's just that I.. I want you" and you continued "I wanna do it.. With you".</p><p>"Oh" he replied back looking into your shy eyes. "Ok. Let's do it then" he spoke to you. He leaned in for a kiss in your lips. This was the first kiss that you actually felt his passion. Kissing so, he stopped for a second and asked "Are you ready?". "Y-yeah.." you replied. He continued kissing and you could already feel his hands removing your skirt to fall down to the floor. "Have you done this before?" he asked you softly. "No.." you replied.</p><p>"It's Ok.. I'll go soft on you" he added "Don't be shy. Tell me if it hurts and I'll stop" he smiled at you. "Mm-hmm" you replied to his words feeling his soft fingers running through your thigh removing your panty. Your feet were already shaking feeling exposed.</p><p>"Don't be scared, it's just me" hearing those words roll out his lips made you love him so damn much. He was such a kind and loving soul. The moment you've been waiting for a long time was nearing you and were genuinely excited about it. He unzipped himself and you both were already half naked. He revealed his member and spoke "I'll start now". "O-okay" you replied.</p><p>Your heart was beating louder than ever and your head was spinning crazy. He came close to you and gripped his hands on your waist. "Just keep looking at me. Here I come" he said looking into your eyes. You could feel his finger searching for your hole to enter. And the slow first finger's penetration made your whole body to flinch. "Ahh" you said feeling the second one enter. "It's ok wait for two more seconds and it'll get better" he comforted. You nodded okay.</p><p>2 more fingers inside of you and your nails gripped onto beomgyu's neck. "You're doing great love" he said with lips kissing you and fingers trusting slowly inside of you. You couldn't help but moan. "I'm gonna really come in now. Is that fine for you or shall we stop?" he wanted your consent.</p><p>"No don't stop-p" you spoke with your voice shaking. He took his fingers out of you giving you a sudden relief. In a second he put his member inside you, slow and calmly, giving you time to adjust yourself inside him. He didn't start to thrust yet. He just stopped doing everything else and looked into your eyes. "Can you feel me?" his eyes glistened. "Y-yeah" you replied looking at him. "D-does it hurt now?" he asked in concern. "No" you continued "But stay like that for some more time" you requested. "As long as you want" he cupped your face. This was it. This was the moment you knew, it was time for your proposal. It was a fraction of second before you decided you wouldn't hesitate to do it with him for the rest of the nights of your life. You were just standing in the walls of your hall with Beomgyu inside of you and this was all you wanted. You wanted him to stay like that forever. </p><p>"Beomgyu, I love you". </p><p>"Mm I know.. And I love you too" he replied playing with your bangs. </p><p>"Will you marry me?" </p><p>"Without a doubt, yes". </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>